thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ominiq
Hi, welcome to Think-up Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the NetScape page. :See the About page to see what the wiki is... well... about! :Have fun thinking up new ideas for video games! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Melon247 (Talk) 09:17, 19 June 2009 Smiley templates What exactly do you mean by "Smiley templates"? --Melon247 13:15, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :I get the picture, but wikis in general don't have little smileys. If you don't believe me... just tell me another wiki where you've seen them being used. --Melon247 15:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think it kind of makes the wiki like it's slang-ish. That's just my opinion, though. You're welcome to use them yourself, I guess, but I don't know if anyone else would have something to say about it. --Melon247 15:57, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Also, where are you getting these images? You need to say when you upload them whether you made them yourself or what liscense they are under. --Melon247 15:59, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Liscenses Basically, if you made them yourself, you say that you took the photo. If it's from one of the wikimedia projects (such as wikipedia or wikibooks, commons, etc.) then you say that it's from wikipedia or another wikimedia project. Most other images are under a free liscense, but if you're not sure, just put that you don't know and put the addresse of where you got it (although you should do this anyway). --Melon247 18:13, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :You can't just change the ideas section altogether and say that it was all your idea! If you remember, Banaanimies was the one who originally thought up the game. You don't even know if he was OK about you changing the page in the first place (I might just ask him). Also, why do you keep getting rig of the user template? --Melon247 08:37, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ah... sorry, I'm not a check user ;). --Melon247 08:43, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well... I guess that's up to you, then. Just so you know it's easier to use the template than writing out the whole user page, talk and contribs thing. Unless you're substing it. All you need to do it just put in (or Banaanimies). --Melon247 08:49, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Admin I was thinking of asking if you wanted to be the wiki's second administrator. But first I have a question: why do you keep replacing the user templates on pages? --Melon247 12:55, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :And also, I just checked the edit count and you have 181 edits. Unless on your user page you meant edits to the whole wiki, in which case I don't know how many edits there are ;) --Melon247 12:59, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::How are they messing things up? They don't look any different to if you do it manually. Anyway, I'll make you a sysop. Congrats! --Melon247 13:05, 20 June 2009 (UTC) And also there isn't much use of a users category. No other wikis have them either. --Melon247 13:13, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :You now have a chance to use your new powers by deleting the page ;). --Melon247 13:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I just saw the rules page thing (here) and it says that user and user talk pages shouldn't be protected unless it in extremely necessary (we haven't had one single piece of vandalism on the site so I don't think we need to protect our userpages yet). --Melon247 18:14, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Templates What do you seem to have against templates? It's just you seem to be changing them all to stuff you have to do manually. They don't mess anything up. --Melon247 16:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :If you don't mind me asking, how come you seem to have just disappeared? (*gasp*, you weren't eaten by the admin-eating monster, were you!? :O) --Melon247 16:22, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Your username It's cool that you've been inspired by my moniker "Ominiq" that you've seen in the credits of Super Karoshi, but using the same one as me will get confusing (for example, it now seems like I created your page about Super Karoshi myself). Maybe you should consider making a slight change to it. --Ominiq ( 19:42, 2 August 2009 (UTC)) Mushroon Kingdon Hearts Did you actually make the cover image yourself or does the game actually exist? --Melon247 13:05, 19 August 2009 (UTC) You should not take another persons boxart and make it the box of your game, there is a new image to be used instead of boxart when you haven't created one though. --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:50, 25 August 2009 (UTC) You're a vandal --Julle 05:00, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Excuse me? -- Ominiq (My blah blah) 12:58, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't try to pretend that you don't know what I mean. You're a vandal, and I have some proof. --Me, my chats, 13:01, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know who you are, but now you're blaming me of a crime i didn't do. I haven't done any vandalism anywhere. -- Ominiq (My blah blah) 15:08, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Really, stop pretending. If you weren't the one, who tried to take over Beepedia, then who was it? --Me, my chats, 15:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::How should i know? It's probably someone using the same name. And blaming me that i have been a vandal is not making your wiki editing any easier. I could ban you from here, so think before you say anything. -- Ominiq (My blah blah) 15:18, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ominiq, you say you edit that wiki on your user page :P. And since this is my wiki I could decide to unban someone if they weren't actually doing anything to be banned for. --Melon247 16:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC) There is no absolute prof that that was you, but we are watching who you try to ban.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:45, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Wikia have confirmed that you are the same person as Erskunen. I am taking your admin rights away until (and if) you can prove yourself worthy of being an administrator. --Melon247 19:31, September 24, 2009 (UTC)